


Power Play

by LadyBlackRose



Category: AU off the Roseverse AU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: BDSM themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackRose/pseuds/LadyBlackRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuity: DCU<br/>Ratings: NC-17<br/>Word count: 1,344<br/>Disclaimer: DCU owns ‘em cause if I did, there’d be more naughtiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: This is all Kirax2’s fault. All I did was write this (http://ladyblkrose.livejournal.com/16158.html) and post this (http://ladyblkrose.livejournal.com/16400.html) pic, then she wrote this (http://kirax2.livejournal.com/34915.html?thread=378467) and ikesha wrote a hot crossdressing comment and the madness continued as comment fic so I had to write Power Play or be devoured by the loose bunnies generated by all this shit.

Jason stormed into their bedroom smiling like the cat who’d ate a whole lotta canaries.

“Dickie, ya been holding out on me,” Jason exclaims to his elder Robin and housemate.

Dick looks up from his seat at the head of his bed and dropped the botany and herbology text he was studying when he saw Jason. Which is strange since Dick saw Jay that morning, hell he gave him that red Hermes tie to complete the suit. But this morning Jason was unsure, awkward and quite in his brand new custom tailored 2009 Fall Collection Hermes. Tonight he’s confident, dynamic, kinetic, and sexy as sin. Dick barely paid attention to Jay’s animated recitation of his day’s successes as he watched the tan silk slide and caress the muscles on Jay’s body as he paced around their room.

This inattention to details got him nailed as one moment Dick’s watching Jay remove his tie, the next Jay’s suddenly straddling Dick’s lap, devouring Dick’s mouth with brutal intensity. During this attack Jay forces Dick’s arms up above his head, securing them to the top of his headboard with half of his Hermes Red tie.

When Jay pulls back Dick feels the sharp coldness of Jay’s knife pressing into the base of his throat.

“After answering me you will not make another sound, not a word, not a grunt, not a fucking groan, clear!” Jay growls.

“Yes…Sir,” Dick whispers hoarsely.

Smiling Jay slides down Dick’s lap, using his knife to make short work of cutting Dick’s pajama bottoms off his body and using the remains to tie Dick’s legs to the corners of his footboard.

Leaping off the bed Jay stalks back to their bedroom door with the remains of his tie draped over his shoulder. In the now quiet room they can hear the shower in the bathroom next door shut off, the bathroom door open and close as Tim, having finished his evening shower, heads for their room. He barely gets the bedroom door open before Jay is on him, spinning him through the room before pinning Tim face down on Dick’s bed. Jay uses the rest of his tie to secure Tim’s hands behind his back before flipping him over.

Stunned, Tim stares at Jay as if he’s lost his mind, again, when he feels the metallic bite of Jay’s knife as it’s pressed against his belly right above his towel.

“Hello Baby Bird. I’ve gotta bone to pick with you, with the both of you. You guys never told me how much fun this power posturing can be. You saved it for yourselves my greedy little hens and that’s so fucking selfish. You now have to be punished,” Jay hisses at Tim. “After answering me you will not move unless I fucking move you, clear!” he demands with a growl.

“Yes Sir!” Tim answers quickly.

Leaving the knife laying on Tim’s belly Jay backs off his body, granting Tim his first view of Jay in the new Hermes Tim had picked out for him. It’s as perfect in person as he know it would be Tim thinks. The tawny color of the suit a wonderful compliment to Jay’s sun-kissed skin tones. The cut of the suit emphasizing Jay’s natural athletic build and the blue of the silk shirt bringing out the depth of color in his eyes. Perfect.

A silenced Dick and a motionless Tim watch as Jay slowly strips out of his new threads, hanging them on the valet sitting in the room’s corner. Peeling slowly out of his silk wife-beater and boxer briefs, Jay transforms himself from a modern power broker into a primal predator stalking his prey.

Reaching the bed he reaches down and slides his knife off Tim’s body before leaning forward pressing him into the mattress, grinding their erections together, growling into Tim’s neck while leaving teeth marks in his wake. Jay rips Tim’s towel away then grips his Baby Bird’s cock tightly, stroking him until Tim begins leaking precum and fighting the urge to stroke himself up into Jay’s hands.

“That’s it Baby Bird, hold still,” Jay croons while picking up his knife once again. “Don’t move a muscle cause who knows what might happen,” he continues while slowly tracing random patterns on Tim’s body with the tip of his blade, “if you were to move while I’m doing this.”

Jay grins hard while enjoying the sounds of Dick’s harsh breathing as he watches Jay trace swirls and loops and figure eights across the flesh of theirs while altering between stroking Tim’s cock and rubbing small circles around it’s head with a precum slicked thumb. Jay even goes so far as to shave divots out of the thin pleasure trail of hair starting right below Tim’s belly button and his soft thatch of pubic hair.

Dick, having learned his lessons of obedience at his Sir’s hands a year before Tim was bought into their fold sits breathing heavily, silently. Sweat beads on his upper lip and precums slowly leaves snail trails on his thigh as he watches Sir torture Tim. He dares not close or avert his eyes, Sir wouldn’t like that. Dick wouldn’t if he could, watching Sir work has always been a secret pleasure for Dick.

Tim is visibly trembling in his efforts to stay still, harsh breathing giving way to soft chants of “please Sir, please…please Sir, please Sir, please, please Sir….”

“Very good Dickie, Timmy, very good,” croons Jay to his boys smiling his predator’s grin.

Before Tim can form a coherent thought he finds himself flipped over on his knees with his face pressed into Dick’s crotch.

“Open wide Baby Bird, I see a big ole worm for you to swallow,” Jay orders maneuvering Tim’s now open mouth over onto Dick’s cock. Forcing his head down until Tim gags slightly when Dick’s cock hits the back of his throat.

“No, don’t suck him off,” Jay orders as Tim begins to hollow his cheeks, “just swallow what you get but leave the rest to me,” Jay growls as he reaches over into the bedside draw for the lube they all keep handy.

Moving behind Tim’s ass Jay slicks himself up before easing his own cock deep inside Tim’s ass causing Tim to moan and Dick into a full body shudder. Smiling tightly Jay begins to stroke in and out of Tim hard enough to move Tim’s body, and mouth, thus fucking both his boys at the same time.

“Don’t you dare close your eyes Dickie, I wanna see ‘em, I want you to see me fuck you with Baby’s mouth,” Jay orders as Dick had begun to retreat behind his eyelids. “Keep your eyes open and mouth shut as I fuck the shit outta you with Baby Bird here.

Tim’s body shudders and shakes under Jay’s onslaught and Jay knows that it won’t be long before his Baby Bird cums as Tim begins making his ‘I’m close’ groans around Dick’s cock. Dick has nearly chewed his bottom lip off trying to stay silent while buried down Tim’s now vibrating throat. Jay lays silent bets with himself as to who will break first.

Later that night, while sitting in the window smoking his last cigarette for the night, Jay looks over at his boys. Dickie’ s sleeping on his stomach with his bright red ass cooling in the wind. Nothing like a good spanking to send his Dickie-Bird off into a deep sleep. He can still hear his Baby Bird moaning on his bed where he’s tied hand to knee with is ass filled with a vibrating dildo. Sooner or later that boy will learn that don’t move means don’t fucking move. Sighing Jay takes out his cell phone and dials in a very familiar number.

“Good evening Rose, I’d like to make an appointment with you to have some new work done. No not on me, on some good friends of mine,” Jay states while looking at the sketches he’s drawn of the ownership tattoos he wants inked on his boys skin


End file.
